


Say Please

by Vanitas-Vanilla (CURUS)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Because there needs to be more Bottom!Bodt., Bottom Marco Bott, Dom!Jean, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Like very light. Like a feather., M/M, Okay maybe not that light., Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, sub!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/Vanitas-Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word <i>'please'</i> never sounded so good to Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the person who sent [this ask to eatingdrawingreading](http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/post/118314547139/just-watched-an-amateur-vid-where-the-bottom-said) because now this is all I've been thinking of. It got worse after I read [Come To Class](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060404) by [ChromoChaotic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic).

It was hot in the bedroom. At least, it felt hot. The air was thick and felt as humid as a summer day despite the fact that it was the middle of the night and it had been completely cool all day. Sweat practically ran down the dips and curves of Jean's back, the heat in the room leaving him almost soaked. His bleached bangs stuck to his forehead but he didn't seem to care. The most he did was bring a hand up and use his palm to wipe away the coat of sweat on his forehead before bringing it back down. The shaky exhales and quiet moans coming from his mouth would have bounced off the walls if they weren't drowned out by the muffled cries and near-wails that came from under him. 

With his cheek pressed to the damp sheets of their bed and his wrists tied behind his back by one of Jean's ties for work, Marco was a shaking wreck under the pleasurable abuse being given by his boyfriend, the blonde nearly railing him into the bed as hard as possible. Marco's fingers trembled and curled with need and there was a wet spot under his mouth where drool had collected from his mouth where a ball-gag kept his whines and pleas muffled. The freckles on his face stood out from how flushed his cheeks were and the doe-like brown eyes that Jean loved so much were dark with lust, a dazed look in them. 

It was the best sight Jean had ever seen. 

The two were already joined, Jean buried to the hilt inside his freckled boyfriend, and he's been tormenting Marco ever since they walked into the bedroom. Going from a mercilessly rough and quick pace one minute and then a slow and gentle one the next, he was making sure that Marco was aware that no matter what, Jean was holding the reins tonight. A small bead of sweat ran down his temple as he pushed himself deep into his boyfriend, hips grinding a slow circle inside the brunette's tight ass, " _Fuck_ , angel. You feel as amazing as always." A shiver ran through him as he tightened his grip on Marco's hips, blunt nails digging deep crescents into the bruised skin under them. From behind the gag, the quivering brunette gives a long moan and his eyes slip closed for a second before his body jerks as Jean pulls out and thrusts back in without warning, pulling a small cry from Marco's throat. A few more thrusts like that have those dark eyes nearly crossing as one of Jean's hands let go of Marco's hips and grip his bound wrists, using the hold to pull the freckled man back into each thrust, his pace not easing up for a second.

Despite the heat and the amazing way that Marco tightens around Jean's cock, the blond keeps his voice as even as he can, "Does it feel good, angel? You like it?" Jean's question is met with unintelligible moaning and muffled wails. There's a second where Jean pauses long enough to lean forward, his chest against Marco's broad back, feeling his boyfriend's hands against his stomach as he wraps his arms around Marco's waist and continues riding into the brunette's tight ass, "I can't hear you, baby." Jean murmurs against the other man's ear, "Can you repeat that?" One arm unwinds from Marco's waist and comes up to begin undoing the ball-gag, slipping it out of the brunette's wet mouth, "Does it feel good?" Each word was punctuated with another rough jerk of his hips and Marco could only cry out at each one. 

"Yes!" 

Another hard thrust comes, "Yes what?" A slight smirk forms on Jean's lips as he sits back up on his knees, leaning back enough to watch the way his cock looked sliding in and out of his boyfriend's perfect ass. When all he gets is a choked sob, he leans forward again, this time reaching down to grip soft brown hair in a tight hold and tugging enough to make Marco moan shamelessly, "'Yes' what, Marco?" he asks again, firmly this time and with a hint of authority. The tone makes Marco shiver and whine. He loves the firm and commanding sound in Jean's voice, especially when it comes while Jean is fucking him straight into the bed. There's a hard tug at Marco's messy hair and the brunette sobs and finally answers, crying out shamelessly. 

"Yes, sir! I love it! I love your cock inside me..." his words trail off into long and drawn out moans as Jean buries himself inside completely and grinds another slow circle straight into his prostate. " _Ohhh fuck_ , I love it..." The wet spot of drool is even more visible as Marco's eyes roll back a little and his cheek rests flat on the bed again. The deliciously painful grip on his hair eases up until Jean starts petting him, soothing the ache in Marco's scalp and the shivering brunette lets out an appreciative hum. 

If there was anything that Jean could look at for the rest of his life, it would be his pretty boyfriend laying like this. Completely fucked up and trembling while his tight ass takes Jean's cock with ease until Marco's nothing but a weak mess under him and letting his boyfriend ride into his heat as long and hard as he wants until they both come. 

"S-Sir...Sir, please move... _Please_..." Marco's staring up at Jean with a desperate gaze, panting into the bedsheet as Jean grinds against him again, making the freckled man tense and almost sob with need. 

A slight grin shows on Jean's face, "Well aren't you polite. Such a good boy." Again, he pets at the brown hair of his lover and even scratches at his scalp, "You're taking my cock so good, Marco. Do you want me to fuck you raw?" A whimper and a pleading nod, "Yeah? And do you think you've been enough of a good boy tonight?" Another nod, this time with eyes shut tight as Jean starts pulling back, "I think so too. But good boys always make themselves come last. Are you going to wait until I come first?" While he asks, Jean glances down and runs the pad of his thumb around the edge of his boyfriend's asshole, right where he's stretched around Jean and the touch makes them both shiver somewhat. The blonde runs his thumb along the edge and occasionally prods, as if threatening to slip it in alongside his aching length, and he listens to the way Marco's breathing picks up into short and rapid pants with anxiousness, almost expecting and waiting for Jean to press further in. But Marco hasn't answered Jean's question yet and Jean hasn't let that go unnoticed. 

The punishment: a swift smack on Marco's ass. The cry that comes from Marco bounces off the wall but it doesn't sound displeased. It leaves him trembling with need and his fingers and toes curl tight. A second smack on the other cheek and a moan mixes in with his cry, thighs trembling this time. Behind him, Jean has to bite his lip just to keep himself quiet. Each hit made Marco tighten around Jean's cock and his head would swim with lust at the sensation, but he needs to sound like he's still unphased, to keep up that dominant role. He takes a second to compose himself before speaking up, "I need an answer, Marco. Are you going to be a good boy and wait until I come first?" Marco shivers under him before he gives a weak nod but cries out as Jean gives another smack to his sore ass. "I can't hear you." 

"Yes, sir! Yes... I'll be a good boy and wait." A gentle pet comes to Marco's head, long fingers combing through his hair before the palm of that hand suddenly pressed against his head, a firm pressure to hold him down. There was a tense feeling that came from the action, a pleasurable one, and Marco bit back a hum of anticipation. 

From above, Jean placed his free hand on Marco's still bound wrists, "I'll make you feel so good, baby." He breathes before tightening his hold and mercilessly fucking his boyfriend. There was no build up, he just started a rough and fast pace, and the neighbors will definitely know what's happening, Marco's loud and shameless wails certainly reaching the people in the next house. 

Sweat dripped off Jean's face as he pounded deep into Marco's ass over and over, pulling the nearly limp man back to meet each thrust until Marco's throat is sore from voicing his pleasure, desperately crying out  _'More! Please, please, please!'_ and  _'Yes! Yes, right there! Fuck me!'_  

"You like it, baby? Do you like it?" Jean's voice is strained as he tries to keep himself from coming as he watches Marco moaning into the mattress. 

Marco wastes no time answering this time, "Yes, sir! I love it! Your cock feels so good inside me..." His lips part to let out a drawn out moan and dark eyes cross as Jean reaches around and quickly starts stroking the trembling brunette's own hard length, " _Mmm!_  Jean, I'm gonna come...  _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come, I can't-" His words cut off as Jean holds the base of his cock, denying him any release, " _Jean!_ " 

"You promised, Marco. No coming until I do." A desperate whimper comes from the freckled man and Jean leans a little more over Marco's back, his hand still holding his boyfriend down, "Do you want me to come in your ass, angel? Fill you up nice and good?" 

Desperate, Marco nods and does his best to look at Jean, "Please, sir. Please, I want you to come in my ass... I want it. Can you please fill me up, Jean?" It's all Jean needs and with a few more thrusts, he let's himself come, loving the way Marco shivers around him as he does. He doesn't try to muffle or hold back his moaning and neither does Marco. As he rides out his orgasm, Jean resumes stroking Marco's own hard cock, "Come on, baby. You earned it. _Come for me_." And lifting his hand from the sweaty brown hair, he watches as Marco tenses up around him all over again, making Jean struggle to keep his eyes open as he sees the way his boyfriend's back arches beautifully and squirms under him, wrists pulling at their binds as he attempts to writhe like he usually does until he finally settles down, twitching and shivering as Jean rubs his back and whispers soothingly at him, telling him how good he is and that he did so well. 

Jean's very gentle in pulling out and laying Marco down away from the mess on the sheets and he brushes the damp strands stuck to his freckled lover's forehead, "Just relax, baby." He whispers softly and presses a warm kiss to Marco's temple and then his cheek, "Relax and I'll clean all this up." Marco answers with a weak smile and a shaky hand petting Jean's hair. 

After cleaning up with a warm rag and changing the sheets despite Marco still in bed, Jean wraps his boyfriend up and holds him close, watching as Marco instantly dozes off against his chest. Gently petting at his boyfriend's hair, Jean presses another kiss and whispers a small good night to him. Recalling the entire night, Jean decides that the word  _'please'_ sounds much better when it comes from Marco's lips.

**Author's Note:**

>  _*throws Holy water on my face*_ Pray for me. 
> 
> Bring me the bible on my [tumblr.](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
